Total Eclipse (Of the Mind)
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Exactly 12 months after the previous one, an unscheduled eclipse hits again. And this time, Rose's mind will never see the light again


Total Eclipse of the Mind, an MI High Fanfic

_This is set exactly one year after the events of the Total Eclipse episode. The Grandmaster is still trying to bring down MI9, with very little success. Members of Skul are getting fed-up of his constant failures and have decided to take action- MI9 are oblivious to the danger as another, unscheduled eclipse, approaches. _

At SKUL's HQ, members of SKUL are talking

"How do we get rid of him though?" "What- the Grandmaster?" "Yeah-he's the most powerful man in the whole organisation. He's ruled over us for 50 years. And we don't even know what he looks like. How do we get rid of someone who we've never properly met?" "We have to do something." Someone else then walks in.

Point of View- Phil

"Phil? I thought you weren't coming." "I wasn't- until I heard that the Grandmaster is coming for a meeting here later with his loyalists." "Is that how we get rid of him then?" "Yes. And then I will take over." "Why you?" "I've been here for 10 years, which is a damn site longer than all of you. And I have a plan to take down MI9."

"This had better be good." "You remember the Eclipse last year?" "Yeah- that was our 1 big chance but" "I know, I know. But I have a plan to replicate it." "Why would they believe it?" "Natural phenomena." "Don't give me that old nonsense." "There's a reason I'm the Grandmaster's most trusted recruitment agent." "Why do you want to get rid of him then?"

"Why else- I want to succeed where he failed. I want to destroy MI9 once and for all, cementing us as the evil of the entire world. Which is what we were set up for." "Right- all those in favour of Phil taking over, say I." About ¾ of the agents in the room said I. "That's sorted then- Phil is now in charge."

I then sat at the top seat. "Right everyone, this is a diagram of my plan. Is there anything any of you don't understand?" "How are you going to create this Eclipse?" "I've been designing a machine for it with a couple of friends for a while now. Basically since the last one failed- the Eclipse was originally my idea."

"And the science guy?" "He was supposed to be representing me. Instead, he paraded it as his idea. Anyway- my plan is to have a week to convince everyone that it's real before actually going forward with it. Target the same place as before." "You do realise this has to work." "If it doesn't work, I'll quit SKUL- that's how sure I am it'll work." "Let's get to work then."

Later that day, the Grandmaster was coming to his meeting, with his 4 security guards obscuring his face. Suddenly, the guards were ambushed, and I grabbed the Grandmaster. "What are you doing with me?" "SKUL is under new management." We then bundled him into a small room, and tied him and his bodyguards up. "Let me go." "No- I'm the new boss around here."

A week later, the plan was in place, and we were all ready to go. Annoyingly, only about a dozen people came out for the eclipse, but that didn't stop us. 'Frequency Generator ready?" "Tested and working." "Artificial eclipse?" "Very realistic." "Good. Now everyone stay hidden until I give the all-clear."

The few people there then put on their goggles, and the (artificial) eclipse began. Just as it was reaching it's climax a couple of minutes later, I signalled to another member. "Generator- switch it on." The lever was then flicked, and the Frequency Generator sent out a frequency, which put the students under mind control.

We then went out to see what we had, and among our captures was Rose. I then got a loudspeaker to communicate with them. "Wake up our servants- you are now members of SKUL." They all replied in monotone. "Members of SKUL." I then took the goggles off of Rose, and behind her glasses, her eyes were all glazed over.

"Now Rose, let's go- you're going to convert from M19." "Must convert." "Yes- you must convert. Everyone, follow us." They then all followed, with me keeping an especially close eye on Rose. Not that we really needed to, she was unable to think for herself. When we got to the HQ, we put everyone in the conversion lab.

"What happens now then?" "What happens is that they are dowsed with a nerve spray that limits their nerves' function. Then they step onto the conveyor belt, which takes them into some machines, which cut open their skulls, implant a chip into their brains, and closes them up again. The chip ensures that they are completely brainwashed- completely unable to think for themselves. They're going to all become SKUL agents."

"Sounds good." "Now do you believe that I'm a genius?" "Yeah- I do." "Good. Rose, stand up." She then did, hair still in a ponytail like it was before she was caught. "Stand in front of the screen." She then stood in front of it, and was covered in the nerve spray. "Now walk onto the conveyor belt- you are going to become a SKUL agent." "Convert to SKUL."

She then walked onto the conveyor belt. Seconds later, we heard a piercing scream. "What was that?" "That was Rose being converted. The nerve spray doesn't stop them feeling their heads being cut open." She then came back through. "My name is Rose Gupta, and I am an agent of SKUL. Destroy M19."

I then took her to one side, and let her hair down. "Good girl Rose." Once they'd all been converted, I held a meeting with them. "You are now all SKUL agents. In a minute, you will be sent to get your uniforms. You are now transformed. Hail me." They all replied in unison. "Hail him- Hail the Grandmaster!"

"Now listen to me. You now serve the forces of evil and you serve those of us who uphold it. You will all help me turn the entire world evil, under my spell." "In the name of SKUL we will serve." "Your personalities are decided by your chip- you can amplify it though. Every time you create a new member, bring them here." "In the name of SKUL we will serve." "Now you will all be lead to the uniforms. When you come back, you will give me your name and ID number."

They then left to get their ID's on. "Just to check- you're not going to turn us into that?" "Not unless you annoy me. Maryam, how do you fancy being my assistant?" "I'd love to." "Agree to go on a date with me, and I'll make you my assistant and make sure you're a member of SKUL for life." "Fine- next Friday do you?" "Yes thanks."

A few minutes later, all 12 recruits came back with their uniforms on, and all 7 of the girls had their hair in low ponytails. "Right- from left to right, I want your names and IDs." "Avril Franklin, ID 4953. In the name of SKUL I will serve." "Eliza Cove, ID 2382. In the name of SKUL I will serve." "Jordan Andrews, ID 7786. In the name of SKUL I will serve." "Rose Gupta, ID 9999. In the name of SKUL I will serve." "Angelica Blewitt, ID 1993. In the name of SKUL I will serve." "Shamelia Javed, ID 7225. In the name of SKUL I will serve."

"Good. Now your mission is to help us destroy MI9- the world will be converted to evil. You will need your ID numbers to get into the base. You just tap the numbers into the keypad, and then the computer will open the door. You are all assigned to jobs, Rose, I will speak to you personally." Rose then came over.

"Rose, you are my most prized recruit. You have a friend called Daisy Millar I believe." "She is no friend- I am a member of SKUL now. Evil needs no friend." "Correct. You will help recruit her. The process will take a few hours, and you will show your allegiance to us before recruiting her." "Yes Grandmaster, I will not let you down."

The next morning, Rose met me near where she was meeting Daisy. "Now Rose, remember what I told you. When I tell you through your whisper clip to recruit her, you will do it immediately and bring her here." "Yes Grandmaster." I then put her in a trance again quickly. "Now awaken my Black Rose, you are evil." She then woke up and left, with me listening through the whisper clip I'd fitted.

'Hi Rose- been a while. What made you wanna meet up?' 'Wanted to spend time with you.' 'Thanks. Let's go then eh?' 'Yes. There's lots to do.' They then left. About 10 minutes later, Daisy started getting suspicious about something. 'What's that thing on your ear?' 'Hearing aid.' 'Didn't know you had hearing problems.'

'Just with that ear. Wire's same colour as my skin, so it blends in.' 'Cool. When did you get it fitted?' 'Last week.' 'Very short answers- what's going on?' 'Nothing. This is how I always am.' 'Is it? It's been so long, I tend to forget.' 'Fine.' They then continued walking, with Daisy looking more and more suspicious.

Eventually, after Rose stopped to listen to her whisper clip (because Avril was reporting that she'd stolen machinery from M19), Daisy finally gave way. 'Rose, I don't know what's going on with you, but if there's something you're not telling me, then tell me now. I don't care what it is.' I then spoke to Rose. 'Rose, awaken yourself. You will show Daisy your true self, then put her to sleep and deliver her to me.'

She then let her hair down and revealed her SKUL shirt and membership, before getting Daisy to turn around. 'Rose, why are you' 'I am a member of SKUL, serving evil. Destroy MI9.' She then put Daisy to sleep with an injection of Anaesthetic, before putting her over her shoulder. Maryam then arrived in a car, and took them back to base.

When they arrived at base, Daisy was handed over to me. "Grandmaster." "You did well Rose. I want you to be there when Daisy wakes up." "Yes Grandmaster." We then tied Daisy to a chair, waiting for her to wake up. About 2 hours later, she did awaken, to see me, Maryam, Avril, and Rose standing in front of her.

'Where... am I?' "This is SKUL's headquarters.' "Rose... what's going on?" "I am Rose Gupta, agent of SKUL, deliverer of evil." "What's got into you?' I then patted Rose on the head. "Must introduce myself- I am the Grandmaster... well the new one anyway. The old one was pretty decrepid and useless, so we traded it in for a newer model. Rose has been acting under my orders."

'I don't understand though. Rose, why would you do this?' "Destroy M19. I will destroy M19." 'Rose, snap our of it.' "She can't- she's been brainwashed and genetically engineered. Your friend Rose barely exists anymore. And the more you talk, the more evil she becomes. Now you have two choices." 'Do either of them involve leaving?'

"Funnily enough, no. Either you sacrifice yourself for the good of evil, or we do it for you." 'I'm not going to do that.' "Fair enough. Rose, the injection." Daisy then started stuggling, but I put her to sleep with chloroform I happened to keep on me. I then forced her eyes open as Rose injected the serum into Daisy's neck, and Daisy's eyes dilated.

'Good job Rose.' 'Grandmaster.' 'Take her to the holding cell. Just in case something goes wrong.' 'Yes Grandmaster.' Daisy was then removed by Rose. "Why does she need to be in the holding cell?" "I don't know how well the serum will have worked." "What's next then?" "Destroy MI9 obviously. They don't know that Rose and Daisy are working for us."

"What do we do if Daisy's not ours?" "Keep injecting her until she is." "You're not going to use what's left over on me are you?" "Maryam, if I was going to do that I would have done it by now. You're more useful to me with your brains." "And you know I'm loyal to SKUL." "You've been here even longer than me. Just don't try any funny business."

"Won't do thanks." We then got a call from Rose. "Grandmaster, she's awake." "Good. Bring her down." "Yes Grandmaster." "How long's Rose going to be like that?" "Now we've genetically engineered her, permanently. This is all she knows now. And Daisy will be the same." Daisy and Rose then came down.

"Right Daisy, name, ID number, pledge." "Daisy Millar, ID 3398. In the name of SKUL I will serve." Maryam then tied Daisy's hair up in a bun. Maryam then got on the tannoy. "Attention, the Grandmaster wishes to address all of you. I repeat, the Grandmaster wishes to address all of you."

Shortly after that, they all came down. 'Tomorrow is the day. At 0600 hours, we will invade MI9, we will eliminate all those who fail to convert, and the world shall know only the name of SKUL. We will convert the entire world.' 'Hail Skul, destroy MI9.' 'Tonight shall be the preparation for Doomsday.' 'Hail Skul, destroy MI9.'

The next morning, 4:20am

It was the small hours when everyone entered the van, ready to invade. As it rumbled on, the Skul recruits were briefed on the big mission. 'Right, we have our groups we have been split into. Maryam's group will set the explosives and provide a smokescreen. Then the rest of us will go in and invade. While we're inside, the explosives group provide security, stopping any backup from getting inside. Remember – to die for the cause is better than to live and lose.'

As they pulled up near MI9 headquarters, everyone unloaded, silently. The explosives group had belts with smoke bombs on, as well as dynamite. Meanwhile, the invading group were armed with guns. Walking up to the hardened doors, the explosives team dashed up, and laid the bombs, before standing by.

10 seconds later, the doors blew up, and the invasion team ran in, smoke bombs being spread as they did. Arriving in the security room, I smiled to myself. 'Rose, destroy the mainframe.' The controlled teen started to hack into the mainframe, as Lenny rushed in on them.

'Rose, is that you?' Rose didn't reply as she was too busy disabling the computer systems. 'Rose, what's gotten into you?' As he grabbed her shoulder, she threw him overhead, judo-style, with him crashing onto a computer monitor. 'Rose Gupta, code 9999. In the name of SKUL I must serve.' An injured Lenny stood back up, and pointed at me.

'You… you did this to her.' 'Correct. Must admit, I didn't think you still worked here old man.' 'Well I do. I'm just saved for… special occasions. Who are you?' I just laughed at his question. 'I'm sure you're aware of the "Grandmaster".' 'Let's just say we have had our run-ins in the past few years.' 'Well meet his grandson. And the new Grandmaster.'

'I… had no idea he had grandchildren.' 'Just the one. He might have had more if your lot hadn't murdered my mother. So now, I'm taking full revenge. I know that you grew so attached to Rose over your time working with her, you're close.' 'I am close with all of my agents, I appreciate everything they do for us.'

'Well you're especially attached to your pet project. So imagine how galling it will be for you when she destroys M19 from the inside, and then she creates the next generation of SKUL commanders.' 'You can't mean...' 'After this, I'll make her my child bride. We're going to overthrow the monarchy, and I will rule the entire country. Then our propaganda will spread.'

'This is bad. Stop what you're doing immediately, I'm warning you.' 'Or what – what are you going to do to me? That's right – nothing! Rose, how's it looking?' 'Mainframe open.' I then laughed hysterically. 'Rose, activate the Eclipse Virus!' As Lenny rushed over to try and stop her, he accidentally pushed her hair away and saw something horrific. 'There's a hole in her head. What did you do?'

'Simple – I've engineered her. She's not dead, but she isn't alive either. She's stuck in a limbo where she's a prisoner in her own body to her own evil thoughts. By the way, do you remember Daisy?' 'Yes, of course I do.' 'She's one of us as well – Rose brainwashed her.'

'You're… a complete monster!' 'I'm not a monster, just building an empire to coat the entire world in darkness. So before you ask, no – you can't get Rose back. Her or anyone I've taken hold of. Because they've been engineered. I suppose you could call it them being fixed.'

As the virus took hold of the entire computer system, Rose turned around and stuck a knife straight into Lenny's stomach, causing him to stumble back and collapse, as she watched on with dead eyes. 'Well done Rose. Now we can take his keys, and leave. Maryam and her crew are probably going to be done by now.'

This wasn't to be however, as I turned around, I appeared to be surrounded, with guns on all sides. 'Too late – the mainframe will soon be crippled.' 'Surrender now for trial, or we will shoot to kill.' A defiant last stand followed. 'Do it!' The armed forces then took aim, and started firing, only for the bullets to all be dodged, with one of them ricocheting and knocking an electrical socket loose.

Seeing that the invasion was failing, I cut my losses, and stroked Rose's silky-smooth plait one more time, before making the ultimate in desperate decisions. 'Rose, Plan Z, socket.' As I ran away under the fire, I threw a jug of water over the floor, and Rose cut one of the wires protruding from the socket, making the exposed wire fall on the wet floor, electrocuting everyone other than an on-rushing security guard, including Rose. The security guard then carefully checked on Rose. 'She isn't breathing! I need an ambulance now!'

**THE END**

**In an undisclosed location**

As I recovered, I saw a girl standing above me. 'Daisy Millar, ID 3998. In the name of SKUL I will serve.' I smiled, and let her hair down, before putting it back in a plait. 'Daisy, you're going to help me take over. You will change your name to Rose from now on.' 'My name is Rose.'


End file.
